Bajka o miłości, kłamstwie i samogonie
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Kontynuacja wydarzeń z Przebudzenia Mocy. Luźna opowieść pisana pod wpływem wszystkiego.
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Luke długo wpatrywał się w Rey. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie wiedział co. Zbytnio zawinił. Zbyt wiele wyrzekł w swoim życiu kłamstw. Ale co miał robić. Był jediem. Nowojediem, ale jednak jediem i to szkolonym przez słynnego kłamcę Bena Kenobiego. Luke wiedział co znaczy być okłamywanym i sam nigdy nie chciał tego czynić. Życie okazało się jednak nazbyt trudne. Wiedział, że ona nie była w pełni zła, że jak każdy miała powody by paść na ciemną stronę. Wtedy gdy wpadła w jego ręce, nie wiedział co zrobić. Nie chciał jej zabić. Czuł, że ta młoda dziewczyna nie zasłużyła na to. Nie znał jej wówczas dobrze, ale czuł, że powinien dać jej szansę. Za pomocą mocy usunął jej wspomnienia i wpoił nowe: o rodzicach, o konieczności czekania na Jakku. Myślał, że siedząc gdzieś na pustyni odpokutuje swoje winy i nie wyrządzi więcej zła. I choć może właśnie tak postępuje jedi, to nie tak powinien postąpić Luke Skywalker. Wiedział, że coś takiego miało już miejsce 4 tysiące lat temu. Zawsze lubił historię Revana, gdyż podziwiał go jako szlachetną jednostkę i przekozaka. I z tych właśnie powodów zawsze go żałował. W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie zasłużył on na los, który go spotkał. Ale na jaki los zasługuje ona? Żeby przerwać milczenie powiedział:

-Usiądź, dziecko, usiądź. Odpocznij. Zaraz przyniosę samogon.

-Przyniosłam wasz miecz. Możecie wziąć go z powrotem.

-Tak. Dziękuję. To miło z twojej strony. Ale właściwie nie jest mi już potrzebny. Mam nowy. Zielony. A tego ostatnimi czasy rzadko używam. Tylko do pojedynków z Macem. Niepoważnych. Nie na śmierć. Gdyby jeden z nas zginął, drugiemu byłoby nudno.

-Kim jest Mace?

-To mój towarzysz. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, ale to skomplikowane. Nazywa się Mace Windu. Był wielkim jediem w czasach Starej Republiki. Został uznany za zmarłego po pojedynku z mrocznym Darthem Sidiousem. Wtedy zdradził go padłszy na ciemną stronę Anakin Skywalker. Tak, nie ma co taić. To był mój ojciec. To jedna z przyczyn naszego konfliktu. Ale teraz to nieważne. To mój najbliższy przyjaciel. Zły lub dobry los skazał nas obu na wygnanie na tej pięknej planecie. To nie ironia. Mimo przymusu przebywania tutaj ona naprawdę mi się podoba. Dużo skał, nie mało zieleni. A nie tylko piach jak na Tatooine czy Jakku.

-Ja wychowywałam się na Jakku.

-Wiem. To znaczy… Wiedz, że wiem więcej niż bym chciał. Ja wychowywałem się na Tatooine. Wyobrażam sobie jak wyglądało twoje życie. Te dwie planety różnią się praktycznie tylko nazwą.

-Tak wiem. Ale o jakim przymusie mówisz? Nie przebywasz tu z własnej woli?

-Jak już mówiłem to skomplikowane. Szukałem tej planety. Towarzyszył mi pewien oddany człowiek. Kiedy ją odnaleźliśmy, on odleciał ze sporządzoną przez nas mapą i…

-I?

-Nieważne. Później ci o tym opowiem. Gdy zostałem sam, okazało się, że podążał za mną Mace Windu. Miał do mnie pretensje o ojca i o to, że nowy zakon jedi, który powołałem nie kierował się starym kodeksem. Dawnym jediom zabronione były emocje i przywiązanie. Ja swoim uczniom powiedziałem: „Róbta co chceta."

-I masz efekty.-powiedział czarnoskóry staruszek, który wyszedł właśnie z jaskini. –Dlaczego nie prosisz gościa do środka. Sam mam samogon pić?

-Nikt ci nie kazał go pić, ty stary moczymordo! Chodź. Zapraszam. Lepiej wejdźmy, bo on naprawdę wypiję nam cały samogon.

Weszli więc do bardzo przytulnie wyglądającej jaskini. Tam wszyscy troje usiedli i napili się samogonu. Wtedy Rey spytała:

-Dlaczego tu siedzicie? Co to za przymus?

-Mace wyzwał mnie na pojedynek. Ja odmówiłem i postanowiłem odlecieć, a wtedy on zniszczył mój statek. Potem sam chciał odlecieć…

-A ty zniszczyłeś mój statek. Jedyny statek jaki mieliśmy. Oto mądrość nowojedia. Ale co mamy zrobić z tobą? Dlaczego akurat ty tu przyjechałaś? Widzę, że wiesz już o swej wrażliwości na moc, choć wolisz o tym nie mówić.

-Daj jej spokój, Mace. Ledwie tu przyleciała, a ty już wylatujesz z mocą. To nazbyt osobiste kwestie by tak od razu o tym rozmawiać.

-Skoro już przyjechała, to trzeba poruszyć te kwestię. I tak wykazałem się delikatnością zaczynając tę rozmowę przy samogonie, więc mnie, gówniarzu, nie pouczaj.

-Ty już, przyjacielu, za dużo dzisiaj wypiłeś. Na chwilę cię nie można spuścić z oczu, bo zaraz weselejesz.

-To nie wesołość. Obaj o tym wiemy. Ja też straciłem wszystko. Zresztą nie ważne. Może masz rację. Idę spać.

I położył się tyłem do towarzyszy.

-To dobry człowiek.-powiedział Luke

-Wierze wam, mistrzu Skywalkerze.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak. I nie mów do mnie przez „wy". Mów „ty Luku". Tak będzie lepiej. Na tej planecie nie przystoją tytuły.

-Ja jestem Rey.

-Tak. To dobre imię. Krótkie. Łatwo zapamiętać.

Wtedy dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, co się jej przytrafiło; o Jakku, Finnie, Hanie Solo, Kylo Renie i o Maz Kanacie.

-Tak. Maz Kanata.-powiedział Luke, gdy rozmowa zeszła na jej temat. -Nie ufaj jej. Ona jest niebezpieczna. I wie, że ja wiem za dużo na jej temat. To ona jest najwyższym dowódcą. To ona jest Snokiem.

-Jak to? Widziałam ją. Snoke to chyba mężczyzna?

-Każdy ci powie, że kto go tam wie. Widziałaś gdzieś kiedyś nagrania ze Snokiem. On czasem przemawia, choć wolą wystawiać Huxa. Wizerunek Snoka, który pokazują na hologramach w propagandowej telewizji, jest przekształconym obrazem Maz Kanaty. Znacząco przekształconym, ale jeśli się przyjrzeć można dostrzec, że to te same gesty, to samo spojrzenie, te same oczy. Jak się wsłuchać to i sposób wypowiadania słów jest podobny. Nie myśl, że to jakaś szalona teoria spiskowa. Ja poznałem potęgę Maz Kanaty. Wiem do czego jest zdolna i nie cofnie się przed niczym. Myślisz, że bredzę. Nie wierzysz mi.

-Wierzę. Chyba. To ma sens. Jest w niej coś dziwnego, a ty brzmisz przekonująco. Jest w tobie coś takiego, ze wzbudzasz zaufanie.

-Pytanie tylko czy słuszne.- odparł posępnie Luke

Wieczorem ustalono, że skoro Rey i tak już odkryła w sobie moc, to Luke będzie ja szkolił, a Windu będzie mu w tej kwestii doradzał.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Minął rok. Przez ten czas Rey sporo się nauczyła, a może raczej przypomniała. Wciąż nie rozumiała jednak, że kiedyś już umiała to wszystko. Przez ten rok nauczania u dwóch starych jediów zdało się jej, że spoważniała i postarzała się. Luke zaś odwrotnie. Jakby odmłodniał i cieszył się tym, że znowu ma jakiś cel w życiu. Nadal jednak dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości. Na ogół starał się nie myśleć o tym, kim tak naprawdę ona jest, ale czasami prawda aż nazbyt brutalnie stawała mu przed oczami. Wiedział, że to wyjątkowa dziewczyna skłonna raczej do dobra niż zła i to do wielkiego dobra, ale w jej spojrzeniu, twarzy, głosie i zachowaniu wciąż pozostawały ślady dawnej agresji.

Tego ranka siedział na skale paląc skręta z miejscowej roślinności. Patrzył w morze myśląc o niej. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy stała się dla niego tak bliską istotą, ani kiedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że jest lepsza od niego. Nie mógł już dłużej jej okłamywać, ale nie mógł też powiedzieć prawdy. Nagle podszedł do niego mistrz Windu i powiedział:

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Powinieneś być konsekwentny. Skoro się już na coś zdecydowałeś…

\- To powinienem się do tego przyznać!

\- I co ci to da? Wiesz czego mnie uczono. Nie ma prawdy, jest tylko kłamstwo. Prawda prowadzi do cierpienia, cierpienie do rozpaczy, rozpacz do gniewu, gniew do nienawiści, a nienawiść do ciemnej strony.

\- Wiem, że tego cię uczono. Ale czy ty w to wierzysz?

\- Jak mogę wierzyć, skoro nie ma prawdy, a jest tylko kłamstwo. Nie byłem normalnym jediem, raczej szarym. Korzystałem z ciemnej strony tak samo jak z jasnej. Tylko dzięki temu mogłem pokonać imperatora. Zabiłbym go gdyby nie twój ojciec.

\- Nie wracaj znowu do tego! O zmarłych nie mówi się źle, a sprawę ojca już wyjaśniliśmy.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ją wyjaśniliśmy? Ty sam nadal nie potrafisz pogodzić się z prawdą. Ja nawet będąc jediem szukałem prawdy, bo znałem jej wagę, tak jak znałem wagę ciemnej strony. Wiedz, że to sztuka używać jej, lecz jej nie ulegać.

\- Nie popisuj się! To poważna sprawa. Chodzi o życie tej dziewczyny.

\- Tak. Chodzi. A ty możesz ją zgubić. Niepotrzebnie się przywiązywałeś.

\- Nikt nie jest wolny od przywiązania. Nawet ty.

\- Co mi niby sugerujesz? Myślisz, że rozumiesz moje przywiązanie? Wcale nie jesteś mi taki bliski.

\- Miałem na myśli twoje przywiązanie do samogonu, ale jeśli i do mnie się przywiązałeś, to jestem szczerze wzruszony.

\- Nie przeginaj, gówniarzu! Nie zapominaj, że to twój ojciec obciął mi rękę.

\- Dał byś już spokój z tą ręką. To było ponad 50 lat temu.

\- Przez ten czas ręka mi nie odrosła.

\- O co wy się kłócicie?-spytała Rey, która właśnie do nich przyszła

\- To tylko wymiana poglądów ideologicznych dwóch mistrzów jedi różnych epok.-powiedział Mace

\- Już skończyliśmy, Rey.-powiedział Luke

\- Mieliśmy płynąć na tamtą wyspę.-zauważyła Rey

\- I popłyniemy. Będę szczęśliwy, jeżeli będziesz mi towarzyszyć.

\- Jesteś moim mistrzem. Muszę z tobą płynąć.

\- Jesteście chorzy.-powiedział Windu-Dlaczego nie wystarczy ci, że nauczył cię pędzić samogon.

\- Jest ambitna. Nie umniejszaj jej możliwości. W pradawnych archiwach na pewno znajdziemy sposób by pokonać Maz Kanatę.

Popłynęli więc na ową wyspę Luke i Rey. Windu został, aby pilnować ich jaskini i samogonu. W jaskini zaś na wyspie, na której znaleźli się mistrz i uczennica mieściły się pradawne kroniki. Można tam było znaleźć wiele cennych informacji. Między innymi o pradawnej i groźnej maszynie, która znalazła się we władaniu złowrogiej Maz Kanaty. Maszyna ta pozwalała wyssać moc z wrażliwego na nią osobnika, aby mógł ją wchłonąć użytkownik maszyny. Gdy miał miejsce rozkaz 66, Maz Kanata zbierała ciała poległych jediów. Świeżopoległych, w których była jeszcze moc. Tak Maz Kanata stała się potężna. Niewyobrażalnie potężna.

Luke i Rey natrafili nawet na zapis, o tym skąd wzięła ona tę maszynę. Był to podarunek od jej niezwykle silnego mocą kochanka, Jar Jara Binksa. Dał jej przed laty to urządzenie w dowód swego bezgranicznego i nieprzemijającego uczucia. Znaleźli nawet nagrania, jak wyznaje jej najsilniejszą i najprawdziwszą miłość. Ona także wyznała mu miłość, ale fałszywie, lecz on tego nie dostrzegł. Mimo swej potęgi nie dostrzegł. Z nią jedną potrafił w pełni poważnie rozmawiać, przed nią jedną niczego nie udawał. Za to ona cały czas udawała. Udawała, że go kocha, że potęgi i władzy chce tylko u jego boku. Ta zła kobieta wykorzystała jego uczucie. Pewnego razu spiła go do nieprzytomności, a gdy zasnął podłączyła go do tej maszyny i wyssała z niego całe życie i moc. Tak zakończył żywot jeden z najpotężniejszych mrocznych lordów.

Poznawszy w końcu tę historie Luke i Rey długo wpatrywali się w siebie w zadumie. Wreszcie Luke spuścił wzrok i cichym, posępnym głosem powiedział:

\- Serce nie sługa.

\- Do jakiego stopnia? Zakochałbyś się w kobiecie, która chciałaby cię zabić?

\- Wszystko jest możliwe. Dlatego lepiej nie zadawać takich pytań. Nie chciałem wprowadzałem na nowo starego kodeksu, więc nawet gdy zostałem jediem, myślałem, że może znajdę dobrą kobietę, z którą się dogadam i która będzie chciała ze mną żyć. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie znalazła się żadna. Nie udało mi się w kwestii. Ani w żadnej innej.

\- Teraz się uda. Odnalazłeś tę planetę, która jest skarbnicą wiedzy, a dalej będzie tylko lepiej. Pokonasz Maz Kanatę. Razem ją pokonamy. Jesteś dobry, mój mistrzu. Natrafiałeś tylko na złych ludzi. Ale teraz będzie inaczej. Ja nigdy cię nie zdradzę i nie opuszczę.

\- Dziękuję ci, Rey. Cieszę się, że jesteś przy mnie. Ale wiem jedno. Bez pomocy Mace'a nie powstrzymamy Maz Kanaty, a on ostatnimi czasy przejawia chęć jedynie do działań związanych z samogonem. Ale masz rację. Pokonamy ją. Musimy tylko wziąć się do roboty.

Zaczęli więc jeszcze dokładniej przeszukiwać archiwa, aż znaleźli opis budowy maszyny i instrukcję jej obsługi. To były cenne informacje. Z nimi popłynęli na zamieszkałą przez siebie wyspę. Tam okazało się, że choć Windu nie spuszczał oka z samogonu, to jednak nie upilnował go. Nie upilnował go przed samym sobą. Luke zrozumiał to jednak i nie obciążał pretensjami i tak już zmęczonego przyjaciela.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Przez następne dwa tygodnie Luke, Rey, a czasami i Mace, próbowali zrozumieć i opanować instrukcję obsługi okrutnej maszyny. Tego ranka Windu ciężko pracował nad instrukcją wspomagając się samogonem. Około południa postanowił się zdrzemnąć w cieniu skały. Śniło mu się coś pięknego, ale co tego by nigdy nikomu nie opowiedział. Na jego twarzy widoczny był jednak pogodny, dobroduszny uśmiech. Uśmiech, który pojawiał się u niego tylko, gdy spał. Luke spojrzawszy na niego sam się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę lubił tego jedia. Wszedł do jaskini. Tam nad instrukcją siedziała Rey. Luke usiadł obok niej i spytał:

\- Jak ci idzie?

\- Dobrze. Chyba już wiem jak rozwalić to dziadostwo. Powinniśmy się pośpieszyć, zanim Maz Kanata stanie się jeszcze potężniejsza.

\- Tak. Masz rację, ale najpierw musimy porozmawiać. Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? Że powinnaś z nami lecieć? Jesteś młoda i zdolna. Masz całe życie przed sobą, a ta misja nie może skończyć się dobrze. Teraz wiem na pewno, że jesteś dobrą osobą i ostatnie czego bym chciał, to widzieć cię w towarzystwie Maz Kanaty. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż to, co cię może tam spotkać.

\- A co może stać się złego? Przy tobie nic mi nie grozi. Razem ją pokonamy. Powiedziałam już, że cię nie zostawię. Nie teraz, gdy ważą się losy galaktyki.

\- A potem? Co będzie potem? Nawet jeśli ją pokonamy to co będzie potem? Ponowne spotkanie z Maz Kanatą może zbytnio odmienić twoje życie. To z czym przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć, może okazać się niewyobrażalnie trudne i bolesne. Nie wiesz wszystkiego.

\- Więc mi powiedz.

\- Chciałbym, ale naprawdę nie wiem jak. Jestem słaby. Nie zasługuję na twą pomoc i oddanie. Nie zasługuję nawet na tę wyspę. Ani na samogon.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? To co się stało, nie było twoją winą tylko jej. Nie możesz wiecznie oskarżać siebie. Mistrzu… Luke…

Wtedy oboje coś wyczuli. Wyczuli, że Windu jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Wybiegli w pośpiechu z jaskini sięgając po swoje miecze świetlne. Zobaczyli, że do śpiącego Windu zbliża się jakaś bestia, chcąca najwyraźniej go zjeść. Potwór miał płetwy, sierść, kły, pazury, rogi, kolce. Miał wszystko. Luke i Rey pobiegli w kierunku bestii. Nie wiedzieli, jak ją powstrzymają. Wiedzieli tylko, że muszą powstrzymać. Luke zaatakował ją z prawej strony, Rey z lewej. Z tych obu stron jednocześnie obcięli łeb bestii tak, że ich miecze się spotkały, a złowroga głowa potoczyła się do morza. W tamtej też chwili serce potwora przebił fioletowy miecz Mace'a Windu. Luke uśmiechnął się z ulgą i powiedział:

\- Piękna współpraca.

\- O tak!-przyznała Rey- Już bardziej nie dało się jej zabić.

\- Zawsze się da.-powiedział Windu- Tylko po co? Po co w ogóle to zbiegowisko?

\- Chcieliśmy cię ratować.-powiedział Luke

\- Lepiej ratujcie siebie przed własną głupotą. Ja sobie poradzę. Co to ja nie jedi?

\- Spałeś! – zauważyła urażona niewdzięcznością Mace'a Rey

\- I co z tego, że spałem? Co to ja pijany? Zamiast uganiać się za morskimi potworami, zajęlibyście się raczej przyczyną tego, że takie stwory wychodzą na ląd i napadają na ludzi, bo to naprawdę nie jest normalne.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś nakłonił tego stwora do wyjścia?- spytał zaniepokojony Luke

\- A ty co myślałeś?

\- Nic. To nagły zwrot akcji.

\- Jak dla kogo.-odparł Mace- Taki z ciebie jedi. Nic nie widzisz, nic nie słyszysz i nic nie wiesz. Czujesz jak człowiek, a nie jak jedi. Sterowanie potworami to wielka sztuka, która wymaga wielkiej potęgi. Wszyscy wiemy, kto posiadał te zdolność.

\- Jar Jar!- zawołał Luke- Ale on nie żyje.

\- Może się odrodził- powiedziała Rey

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, ale nie tym razem.-powiedział Windu i pogardliwie dodał- Wiecie co? Zagrajmy w grę. Dokończcie zdanie: Uczennicą i spadkobierczynią mocy Jar Jara jak i jego marnym odpowiednikiem w tych beznadziejnych czasach jest…

\- Maz Kanata!-zawołali jednocześnie Luke i Rey

\- Świetnie! Gratuluję! Wygraliście cię po butelce samogonu. I co teraz z tym zrobicie? Z Maz Kanatą. Nie pytam o samogon.

\- Przestań, Mace! To poważne.- stwierdził Luke- Sugerujesz, że ona jest na tej planecie?

\- Ach ta wasza wrażliwość na moc!- zawołał Windu- Naprawdę nie wyczuliście, że coś się na tej naszej planetce zmieniło? Wszystko wam trzeba od zera tłumaczyć? Zamiast na odczuwaniu tego, co dzieje się wokół was, skupiacie się na własnych, prywatnych uczuciach. Coraz mniejszy z was pożytek. Dobra. Przesadziłem. Oboje byliście krótko szkoleni, a za moich czasów nie było lepiej. Poszło nas czterech na jednego sitha, a już po chwili zostałem z nim sam. Zresztą nie mówmy o tym. Wróćmy lepiej do Maz Kanaty. Ewentualnie do samogonu.

\- Jak ona do nas trafiła?-spytała Rey

\- Przypadek? –spytał Luke

\- Nie sądzę.-odparł Windu- Pewnie przyczepili nadajnik do Sokoła.

\- Dlaczego nie zjawiła się wcześniej?-spytała Rey

\- Myślę, że przez cały ten burdel, któryście zrobili. Starkiller unicestwiony, Kylo Ren pokonany, a Snoke sfrustrowany. Stracili pewnie wiele danych. Wybuchło zamieszanie. Z czasem, być może, przypomnieli sobie o nadajniku i odtworzyli jego trasę kosmiczną. Nie wiem. To nieważne. Wiem, że czuję na tej planecie nową potęgę. Sami wymyślcie co z tym zrobić.

Luke i Rey zaczęli więc z dostępnych zapisków kompletować mapę planety i zastanawiali się gdzie mogła umiejscowić się Maz Kanata. Wieczorem postanowili oczyścić swe umysły przez spędzenie miło i wesoło wieczoru. Usiedli więc wszyscy troje przy ognisku. Pili samogon, a Windu grał na gitarze i śpiewał. Już nie raz w takie wieczory śpiewał pieśni, były one jednak przeważnie powolne i smutne. Tego zaś wieczoru jego pieśni były weselsze, a już na pewno żywsze. Toteż i Luke się ożywił i nawet nie zauważył, jak nogi same zaczęły mu chodzić. Windu uśmiechnął się na to z pogardą. Nic nie powiedział, ale Luke wiedział, że zaraz powie. Spojrzał więc pośpiesznie na Rey i spostrzegł, że ona także mu się przypatruje, ale nie z pogardą a zaciekawieniem. Nie czekając na komentarz Mace'a Luke powiedział:

\- Tak. Dawno już nie tańczyłem. Gdy byłem młody zdarzało się.

\- I dobrze ci szło?- spytała Rey

\- Z pewnością lepiej niż teraz.-powiedział Windu

Luke, częściowo na złość przyjacielowi, a częściowo by nie siedzieć tuż obok niego rzekł nieoczekiwanie do Rey:

\- Zatańczymy? Wtedy się okaże.

Właściwie nie wierzył, że kobieta się zgodzi. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu rado przystała na tę propozycję. Windu czuł, że nawet nie musi tego komentować. Zamiast tego zaśpiewał jakąś wesołą piosenkę o nie wiadomo czym. Luke zaś tańczył i tańczył z Rey ciesząc się każdym jej spojrzeniem i każdym uśmiechem. A przecież wciąż pamiętał tamte czasy, gdy była jego wrogiem. Wtedy nie przyszło by mu do głowy, że kiedykolwiek z nią zatańczy, ani tym bardziej, że sprawi mu to taką przyjemność. Ona, choć nie pamiętała tamtych czasów, również z zaskoczeniem doszła do wniosku, że złączenie swego losu z losem Luka było najlepszym, co mogło ją spotkać. Mace Windu patrząc na tych dwoje również doszedł do pewnych refleksji. Stwierdził, że najlepsze z czym mógł związać swoje życie to muzyka i samogon.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Następnego dnia, gdy Rey wstała i wyszła z jaskini, zobaczyła Luka. Stał w kapturze i patrzył w morze, tak jak wtedy, gdy ujrzała go po raz pierwszy. Pierwszy raz, który pamiętała.

\- A gdzie Mace?- spytała go

\- Poszedł zrobić przegląd Sokoła. Wierzy, że coś ustali.

\- Dlaczego nas tam nie ma?

\- Stwierdził, że będziemy mu tylko przeszkadzać. Może ma rację.

\- Może. To specyficzny człowiek, ale teraz wiem, że miałeś rację mówiąc, że jest też dobry. Ale nie powinien ci co chwilę wypominać tej ręki.

\- Może powinien.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Nie możesz odpowiadać za to co zrobił twój ojciec, zanim się jeszcze narodziłeś.

\- Powinienem pamiętać, kim mogłem się stać i kim się stałem. Mam czego żałować. Ty nie wiesz, co ja zrobiłem. A powinnaś wiedzieć, bo dotyczy to też ciebie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- To trudne, dlatego posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. W żaden sposób. Nie zasługujesz na to.

\- O czym ty mówisz?-spytała tym razem nerwowo Rey

Wtedy powrócił Windu i zapytał:

\- Przeszkadzam?

\- Żebyś wiedział-odparł Luke

\- To dobrze. Obejrzałem sobie ten wasz stateczek.

\- Coś szybko ci poszło.- stwierdził Luke

\- Chewbacca mi pomógł.

\- Co u niego?-spytała Rey

\- Nic nowego. Jest na tyle inteligentny by bardziej się w to nie angażować. Wie kiedy może się przydać. Nie to co wy.

\- Co właściwie ustaliłeś?- spytała Rey

\- Cwani są. Umieścili nadajnik. Stary, solidny, dobrej jakości. Może przesłać zapis podróży kosmicznej w dowolne miejsce w galaktyce. I tak pewnie robił.

\- Ona zna nasze dokładne położenie?- spytał Luke

\- Nie znałaby. To zapisuje podróż kosmiczną. Nie działa w atmosferze planety. Ale jej to nie potrzebne. Wysłała potwora, aby nas znalazł.

\- I co teraz?-spytała Rey

\- Teraz my musimy znaleźli ją-odparł Windu- Być może będzie czekać aż my do niej przyjdziemy. A być może sama się pofatyguje. W każdym razie powinniśmy znaleźć jej siedzibę.

\- Jak to zrobimy?-spytał Luke

\- Znam pewien sposób. Stara dobra metoda, ale wymaga skupienia. Gdybyśmy wszyscy troje poddali się wspólnej medytacji moglibyśmy namierzyć źródło mocy.

\- Więc zróbmy to- powiedział Luke

\- Niezwłocznie- dodała Rey

\- Teraz to was przynajmniej rozumiem-powiedział względnie zadowolony Windu

Tak więc usiedli wszyscy troje w jaskini wokół przestrzennego modelu planety. Utworzyli okrąg łapiąc się za ręce. Luke celowo usiadł tak, aby podać Windu swoją sztuczną rękę. Niech pamięta, że nie on jeden został kaleką przez Vadera. Gdy krąg się zamknął, wyrzucili ze swych umysłów emocje, pretensje, troski i wyrzuty sumienia. Nie było żadnych skomplikowanych ani prostych myśli. Była tylko więź, która powstała pomiędzy tym trojgiem. Tylko więź i Maz Kanata. I czuli. Czuli mroczną potęgę obecną na tej planecie. Z czasem wyczuli skąd to dobiega. Zaznaczyli na modelu odpowiednią ćwierćkulę, przeciwległa do tej, na której sami się znajdowali. Było tam kilka wysp. Luke i Rey postanowili dalej przez zadumę lokalizować siedzibę Maz Kanaty. Windu nie krytykował tego pomysłu. Sam jednak postanowił po prostu popłynąć w tamte rejony. Wychodząc z jaskini powiedział:

\- Zobaczymy, kto prędzej coś ustali.

Tak Luke i Rey zostali sami. Teraz moc złączała tylko ich dwoje. Nawet bez potęgi Windu w końcu ustalili miejsce pobytu Maz Kanaty. Zaznaczyli je na modelu planety i z radości padli sobie w ramiona. Luke cieszył się, że się im udało i, że ma ją przy sobie.

\- Dziękuję ci za wszystko.-powiedział- Jesteś najniezwyklejszą osobą jaką znałem.

I niespodziewanie dla samego siebie ucałował jej czoło. Potem całował jej włosy. I nagle …opamiętał się. Puścił ją i zawstydzony powiedział:

\- Przepraszam cię. Coś mi się…pomyliło.

\- Nic złego się nie stało.

\- Nie mów tak. Nie myśl, że jako mistrzowi wszystko mi wolno. Przeciwnie!

\- To było ci wolno. Nie jako mistrzowi. Skoro powiedziałam, że to nic złego, to wierz mi, że tak to widzę. Tobie było wolno. Tobie jednemu. Ja chyba czekałam na coś takiego.

\- Jak to? Co chcesz powiedzieć?

\- Skłamałabym mówiąc, że nic do ciebie nie czuję. Nie od dziś jest między nami coś więcej niż tylko nauczanie.

\- Tak, ale czy powinno tak być? Jestem twoim mistrzem. I to sporo starszym. Znajdziesz kogoś młodszego z obiema rękami. Choćby nawet tego zbuntowanego szturmowca. Albo kogokolwiek. Nie musisz wiązać się akurat ze mną. Nie rób nadziei staremu zboczeńcowi.

\- Oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś zboczeńcem. I cóż mi po młodszym, jeśli nie będzie tobą? Chcę ciebie. Chcę Luka Skywalkera.

\- To dość nietypowa zachcianka.

Rey nic nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu pocałowała swego ukochanego mistrza. Wtedy do jaskini wszedł Mace Windu.

\- Czyżbym znowu przeszkadzał?-spytał

\- Tak!-odpowiedziała Rey

\- Skoro tak to zostanę. Czy wasza…medytacja odniosła jakieś realne skutki?

\- Namierzyliśmy Maz Kanatę.-odpowiedział zawstydzony Luke

\- Świetnie. Mnie też się udało. Niech będzie remis. Ciężko teraz ustalić kto działał szybciej. Ja miałem pewne nieprzewidziane problemy na morzu, ale wy macie najwidoczniej problem ze sobą, więc niech będzie remis.

\- Jakim cudem tak szybko dopłynąłeś i wróciłeś?- spytał osłupiały Luke

\- A może za szybko? Jestem prawdziwym jedi. Potrafię poruszać się bardzo szybko, nawet łodzią po wodzie.

\- Jak to?

\- Normalnie. Nie moja wina, że Yoda nauczył cię tylko pędzić samogon. Rób lepiej to, co ja sobie postanowiłem. Pij i się rozwijaj. Sam bądź sobie mistrzem, zamiast wspominać jego pseudomądrości. Ciepał na prawo i lewo swoimi zielonymi myślami, a nigdy nie zrobił niczego pożytecznego. Poszedł na pojedynek z imperatorem. Bezcelowy pojedynek, z którego uciekł po rozwaleniu połowy senatu. A potem wysługiwał się tobą.

\- Myślałem, że go szanujesz.

\- Za długo żyję, bym mógł kogokolwiek szanować. Chyba jednego Revana. Wielkiego jedia zapomnianego przez wszystkich. Nie mówią już o nim jak o postaci historycznej. Jego dzieje nazwali legendą. Niedługo będą mówić, że to bajka dla niedorozwiniętych dzieci.

\- Tak. Revan. Szlachetny przekozak Revan.-powiedział Luke, który właśnie uświadomił sobie cały tragizm jego relacji z Rey.

Tego wieczoru Windu, jak zwykle pił samogon. Wszyscy pili samogon. Oprócz tego Windu śpiewał pieśni o wojnie, bohaterskich wyczynach i przekozactwie. Przy każdym toaście tak czy inaczej nawiązywał do Revana.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Luke wstał wcześnie rano, gdy reszta jeszcze spała. Na zewnątrz nadal było ciemno. Mężczyzna usiadł na kamieniu i patrzył w gwiazdy. Czuł się bezradny i zagubiony. Nie wiedział jak powinien postąpić. Nagle zobaczył swojego ojca. Był zaskoczony. Od dawna nie miał już wizyty z zaświatów.

\- Ojcze! –zawołał

\- Luke, przybyłem widząc twoje strapienie. Czym tak męczysz swoją duszę?

\- Ojcze, mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że złączony z mocą widzisz wszystkie moje kroki. Wiesz więc co mnie dręczy. Ona. Ta, która jest mym wrogiem i sprzymierzeńcem.

\- Jedyna dobra rada, jaką mógłbym dać zawsze i każdemu, to: słuchaj swego serca.

\- To dobra rada, ale moje serce nie dyktuje mi gotowych rozwiązań.

\- Ale czuje. A to najważniejsze. Nie walcz ze swoimi uczuciami. Wierz mi, nie warto. I tak przegrasz. Walcz lepiej z Maz Kanatą. Z nią wygrasz, jeśli będziesz wierny samemu sobie.

\- Moim problemem nie są uczucia, a prawda.

\- Wiem, mój synu. Prawda jest ważna. Źle zrobiłeś wdeptując w to kłamstwo. Jedi kłamią, ale nie my. Skywalkerowie mają honor. Kierujemy się w życiu naturalnymi, konserwatywnymi wartościami. Życie w kłamstwie nam nie wychodzi. Musisz powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Tak, ale jak to zrobić?

\- Tego niestety nie wiem, mój synu. Może przyślę ci kogoś mądrzejszego. Obi-Wana albo Yodę.

\- Nie, ojcze. To Obi-Wan doradził mi usunięcie jej wspomnień, a Yoda…On nie daję praktycznych porad.

\- Może chciałbyś porozmawiać z matką, albo z babką?

\- Nie, one też nie pomogą. Potrzebuję rozwiązania problemu.

\- Ono tkwi w tobie. Musisz je tylko odnaleźć.

\- Pewnie masz rację. Niepotrzebnie słuchałem starego Bena. Mylił się przecież w twojej sprawie. Gdybym go wtedy posłuchał i cię zabił…Dlaczego on będąc jediem nakazał mi to samo co imperator? Może ją też można było ocalić w normalny sposób.

\- Nie myśl o tym, synu. I tak nie zmienisz przeszłości. Teraz musisz powiedzieć prawdę. To pomaga. Nie będziesz dłużej niewolnikiem kłamstwa. Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale wierze, że sobie poradzisz. Przykro mi, że nie mogę ci bardziej pomóc.

\- Mimo wszystko pomogłeś.

\- To dobrze. Chyba czas już na mnie. Ale powiem ci jeszcze coś na pocieszenie. Revan nie tylko istniał naprawdę. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że był też naszym przodkiem. Może uda mi się go kiedyś nakłonić, aby do ciebie przyszedł.

\- Dziękuję ci, ojcze. To wspaniała wiadomość. Przywraca mi ona nadzieję.

\- Bądź zdrów, mój synu.-powiedział Anakin i zniknął

Luke znów był sam. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Po chwili bowiem przyszedł do niego Mace Windu.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś?

\- Dlaczego miałbym rozmawiać?

\- Za kogo mnie masz?

\- Dobra, masz rację.

\- Z kim?

\- Z ojcem.

\- Ach, z nim. Czułem, że do ciebie przyjdzie. Wspominał coś o mnie?

\- Mieliśmy ciekawsze tematy.

\- Wierzę. Musiałeś mu pewnie opowiedzieć o swym problemie z tą twoją niewiastą.

\- Nie popisuj się! Myślisz, że rozumiesz mój problem?

\- Rozumiem doskonale. Mogę ci go nawet wytłumaczyć. Będąc młody nie znalazłeś sobie baby. Chciałeś znaleźć, ale nigdy też przesadnie za tym nie goniłeś, co ci się chwali. Potem pojawiła się ona. A ty mimo, że z natury jesteś uczciwy postąpiłeś jak jedi. Usunąłeś jej wspomnienia i porzuciłeś na pustyni wierząc, że będziesz miał od niej spokój. Ale ona, jak w horrorze, uciekła i cię odnalazła. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty zacząłeś ją szkolić wierząc, że tym razem będzie się trzymała jasnej strony. I być może dlatego, że cenisz agresywne kobiety, że ona przypomina ci Revana, albo, że czujesz z nią bliskość po tym, jak namieszałeś jej we łbie, dość, że zachciało ci się związków partnerskich. I teraz masz dylemat. Chcesz z nią być i chcesz by znała prawdę. Najlepsze jednak jest to, że nie potrafisz z nią być nie powiedziawszy prawdy, ale jeśli jej powiesz prawdę, nie będziesz mógł z nią być.

\- Mace, ona musi poznać prawdę!

\- Musi. Tylko jak wtedy będzie walczyć z nami przeciw Maz Kanacie?

\- Sama powinna o sobie decydować. Świadomie!

\- To jej powiedz. Świadomie. Ale mnie nie mieszaj do tego.

\- Ona i tak się dowie. Im prędzej tym lepiej. I lepiej, aby ode mnie. Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz brać w tym udziału, ale pozwól mi z nią w spokoju porozmawiać.

\- Mam was zostawić samych? Po tym co wczoraj widziałem? W sumie mogę. Wszystko mi jedno, a wam już nawet Windu nie pomoże, więc róbta, co chceta. I tak wybierałem się na ten wasz stateczek.

\- Po co?

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Albo wcale. Chyba już tam pójdę. Wezmę tylko samogon. Nie wypada tak iść z pustymi rękami. Powiedz mi tylko jeszcze, co takiego doradził ci ojciec?

\- Bym słuchał swego serca i powiedział prawdę.

\- Piękna rada. Prosta i niejediska. Jak na niego to nawet nie głupie. Twój ojciec miał nawet jakiś potencjał, ale go zmarnował. Przez siebie, Palpatina, Obi-Wana i przez Yodę. Mówiłem im, żeby go nie szkolili. Albo porządnie, albo wcale.

\- Dlaczego sam go porządnie nie wyszkoliłeś?

\- Powiedzmy, że miałem inne sprawy na głowie. Gdybym sam się podjął zrobiłbym to porządnie. Twój ojciec naprawdę stracił wszystko. Jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Był debilem i draniem obcinającym ludziom ręce, ale gdy następnym razem do ciebie przyjdzie, pozdrów go ode mnie.

Po tych słowach poszedł do jaskini po samogon. Tam natrafił na Rey, która właśnie się przebudziła. Spojrzał na nią obojętnym wzrokiem, a ona zapytała go:

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj?

\- Ja nigdy nie mam planów. Po prostu robię to, co do mnie należy. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

\- Tak, ale gdybyś się gdzieś wybierał…

\- To mógłbym nie wracać tak szybko jak zwykle, bo chcesz zostać sama z Lukiem i na spokojnie porozmawiać o tym, co ostatecznie jest między wami.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Zawsze musicie pytać? Jestem jedi, a was dwoje znam lepiej niż bym chciał. Dlatego powiem ci to, co jemu. Róbta, co chceta. Mnie już naprawdę to nie obchodzi.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym?

\- Rozmawiałem z nim o wszystkim. A być może o niczym. Wiedz jednak, że idę, a dokąd, na ile i po co, to już moja sprawa.

Wtedy do jaskini wszedł Luke i zapytał:

\- Idziesz?

\- Tak, a ty mnie nie wyganiaj, gówniarzu.

\- Nie wyganiam. Chcę tylko wiedzieć. Rey, powinniśmy porozmawiać.

Na to Windu roześmiał się kpiąco i rzekł:

\- Aż szkoda, że mnie to ominie. Ale nie martwcie się. Sercem, duszą i umysłem będę z wami. Tylko ciało gdzieś wywlokę. Bywajcie!

I wyszedł. Luke zaś usiadł obok Rey i powiedział:

\- To co chcę ci powiedzieć, naprawdę nie jest proste. Dlatego proszę słuchaj mnie uważnie i cierpliwie. Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć, ale Windu i ojciec podsunęli mi pomysł.

\- Ojciec?

\- Tak. Ukazał mi się dziś rano. Zanim jednak zacznę, chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że okłamałem cię tylko w jednej sprawie. Problem tkwi w tym, że ta sprawa jest kluczowa. Jak dobrze pamiętasz historię Revana.

\- Tę legendę?

\- To nie legenda. To prawda.

\- Często o nim wspominałeś, ale nie mówiłeś niczego konkretnego.

\- Teraz powiem. Musisz poznać jego dzieje.

\- O tym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? O Revanie?

\- Wiem jak to brzmi, ale spróbuj mnie zrozumieć i wysłuchać. To naprawdę ważne. Błagam cię okaż cierpliwość.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli naprawdę nie potrafisz inaczej.

I Luke streścił Rey dzieje Revana. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcił wątkowi utraty pamięci. Wspominał również o miłości między nim a Bastilą. Opowieść Luka wydłużały ciągłe wtrącenia, że Revan był przekozakiem. Inaczej nie mógł o nim opowiadać. Kiedy skończył, Rey zapytała:

\- Dlaczego mi to opowiedziałeś?

\- Żebyś lepiej mogła zrozumieć to, co już od dawna chcę ci powiedzieć. Pamiętasz, jak zapytałaś mnie, czy zakochałbym się w kobiecie, która chciałaby mnie zabić? Odpowiedziałem, że wszystko jest możliwe. Nie wiesz, jak wiele kryję się w tym zdaniu. Całe to zło zaczęło się od najgorszej istoty jaką mieściła ta galaktyka. Od Maz Kanaty. Uczciwa, pomocna, bogata filantropka. Mówią, że jest dziwna, ale jej ufają, chwalą ją. Nie wiedzą ile razy Jar Jar był od niej lepszy. Ta parszywa istota mająca kompleksy z powodu swojego wzrostu ufundowała sierociniec. Nie zrobiła tego jednak z miłości do sierot, choć chciała by tak powtarzano. Dom dziecka nosi jej imię, przed budynkiem stoi jej pomnik, a w budynku na każdym sprzęcie widnieje nalepka z napisem: „Ufundowane ze środków Maz Kanaty." Wiesz czym jest tak naprawdę ten jej sierociniec? Ona tresuję tam swoich przyszłych żołnierzy. Hux, Phasma, spora część Rycerzy Ren. Wszystko to jej sieroty. Zresztą nie tylko sieroty. To ona stała za postulatami o poszerzenie kryteriów do odbierania dzieci rodzinom. To ona finansowała protesty w tej sprawie. Ale któż by się jej sprzeciwiał? Mówią, że jest jak jedi, ale bardziej przystępna, choć ja nie wiem, z której strony. Wśród jej podopiecznych była pewna dziewczynka. Maz Kanata od razu wyczuła w niej potencjał. Nieprzeciętną wrażliwość na Moc. Wyszkoliła ją w Mocy i przy okazji zrujnowała jej psychikę. Tak niewinne dziecko stało się narzędziem zła. Dziewczynka wyrosła na najpotężniejszą spośród uczniów Maz Kanaty. Cały swój potencjał poświęciła ciemnej stronie. Być może sama nie rozumiała jak wielkiemu złu służy. Gdy poznałem całą prawdę o Maz Kanacie miałem jeszcze swój zakon. Opowiedziałem o tym swoim uczniom. Jeden z nich postanowił od razu ruszyć na Maz Kanatę. Myślał, że w ten sposób dorówna wyczynom swego dziadka. Chciałem go powstrzymać, ale nie udało mi się. Niestety. Tak utraciłem siostrzeńca. Został schwytany, a tamta młoda dziewczyna nakłoniła go do przejścia na stronę Maz Kanaty. Ben powrócił do nas z nią. Powiedział, że pomogła mu uciec, ale czuło się, że to już nie ten sam chłopak. Mimo wszystko nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Nie minął tydzień, jak ujawnili swoje prawdziwe zamiary, albo raczej zamiary Maz Kanaty. Paru moich uczniów przeciągnęli na swoją stronę. Resztę zabili. Mnie wtedy tam nie było. Szukałem informacji na temat poczynań Maz Kanaty. Nie zjawiłem się w porę. Nie jestem jak Mace Windu. Niestety nie jestem. Gdy przybyłem na miejsce, nie miałem już uczniów. Został tylko jeden powiernik. Zdrajcy już odlecieli. Została ona. Miała swój pojedynczy statek. Do dziś nie wiem, po co właściwie została. Czy chciała po prostu zabić powiernika, czy czekała na mnie, czy czegoś szukała? Fakt jest taki, że nie zdążyła ani zabić powiernika ani niczego znaleźć. Przyszło nam się z sobą zmierzyć. Była potężna. Myślę, że mogłaby mnie pokonać. Coś jej jednak przeszkodziło. Nie tyle nawet brak doświadczenia czy pycha, co Mace Windu.

\- Co on tam robił?

\- Pojęcia nie mam. I może lepiej. Tak jak lepiej, że nie wiem, dlaczego akurat wtedy zachciało mu się z nią walczyć. Uśpił ją mocą. Nie wiem po co. Potem zostawił mnie z nią i ze słowami: „Zobaczymy co teraz zrobisz, ty ślubny bękarcie."

\- „Ślubny bękarcie"?

\- Nie analizujmy tego. Może przy innej okazji. Ja i mój powiernik podłączyliśmy ją do maszyny, która utrzymywała ją w stanie śpiączki. Ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Ona musiała się w końcu obudzić. I co wtedy? Byłem nie zdolny do podejmowania decyzji. Po tym co się stało, nie potrafiłem skupić myśli. Zakon Jedi działał przez tysiąclecia do swego unicestwienia. Po co było go odradzać, skoro pół wieku po tamtej tragedii to się powtórzyło? Po co? I po co robić cokolwiek? Wtedy przyjąłbym każdą radę. Każde nawet najgłupsze i najnikczemniejsze rozwiązanie. I właśnie wtedy ukazał mi się on. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mistrz mój i mojego ojca. Powiedział bym ją porzucił gdzieś daleko na zapomnianej przez wszystkich planecie. Bym odebrał jej wspomnienia. O jedi, Kylo Renie, Maz Kanacie. O wszystkim. Miast tego miałem jej dać nowe wspomnienia, które przywiązywały by ją do planety, tak by nie próbowała z niej odlecieć. Nie widząc lepszej opcji zrobiłem co mi polecił. Tak, zrobiłem to.

\- O czym ty mówisz?- Spytała przerażona Rey, do której powoli docierała już prawda.

\- Nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek sobie wybaczyłem. Choć może nie winiłem się tak bardzo, jak powinienem. Zawsze chciałem żyć w prawdzie. Niestety nie udało mi się to. Rubieżna, pustynna planeta. Nie Tatooine. Nie wybrał swej rodzinnej planety. Padło na Jakku. Zostawiliśmy ją tam i, z polecenia Bena, zaczęliśmy szukać planety, na której składowano wszelkie informacje. Nie wiem kto i po co je składował. Grunt, że tak czyniono. Kiedy ją odnaleźliśmy, sporządziliśmy mapę tych regionów. Mój powiernik odleciał swoim statkiem z mapą na Jakku. Aby pilnować tego, co tam się dzieje. Aby pilnować jej. Jednak przeznaczenie sprawiło, że dziewczyna opuściła Jakku. Trafiła na pokład Sokoła Millenium i do Maz Kanaty. Ta spróbowała obudzić w niej wspomnienia za pomocą miecza, który przechowywała. Dziewczyna doświadczyła wizji, ale nie mogła w pełni pojąc jej sensu. Uciekła, a wtedy znalazł ją Kylo Ren. Miał nadzieję, że go sobie przypomni. Pewnie dlatego zdjął przy niej maskę i łaził jej po głowie. Ale ona zamiast jego, przypominała sobie jak używać mocy. Pokonała go, a potem przyleciała do mnie. Nie sądziłem, że przybędzie. Kiedy zacząłem ją szkolić, zrozumiałem, ile jest w niej dobra i…

\- Skończ!-przerwała mu- Teraz wiem, że ilekroć Mace mówił ci, że jesteś chory, miał rację. Jak mogłeś?!

\- Rey, nie zdziwię się jeśli mi nie wybaczysz, ale błagam, spróbuj zrozumieć sytuację. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. I naprawdę nie okłamałem cię w żadnej innej sprawie. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, ale ocalić. I naprawdę stałaś się dla mnie ważna. Kocham cię.

\- Nigdy tak nie mów! Bo ja cię nienawidzę!

\- Rey! Poczekaj!

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!

I wybiegła z jaskini. Luke chciał pobiec za nią, ale czuł, że tylko pogorszy sprawę. Usiadł pogrążony w rozpaczy i wypił porządny łyk samogonu. Wtedy ukazał mu się ojciec, który uradowany zawołał:

\- Wiem już kogo mogę ci przysłać! Qui-Gona! On ci dobrze doradzi!

\- W swych rozmyślaniach coś przegapiłeś. Już z nią rozmawiałem.

\- I co?

\- Nienawidzi mnie.

\- Przykro mi, synu. Ale i tak mogę ci przysłać Qui-Gona. Może pomoże.

\- Nie, ojcze. Chcę być sam.

Wtedy ojciec zniknął, a do jaskini wbiegł szczur. Do grzbietu miał przyczepioną kartkę. Luke uwolnił od niej zwierzę. Na kartce napisane było:

„Chciałeś bym cię zostawił, więc zostawiam. Zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie sam, gdyż ona, jak zakładam też cię zostawiła. Chewbacca przesyła pozdrowienia. Twój najwierniejszy przyjaciel, stary moczymorda Mace Windu"

Luke odrzucił kartkę. Czuł, że musi się napić. Bo naprawdę został sam. Całkiem sam.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Minął miesiąc. Przez ten czas Luke nie czynił prawie nic poza piciem samogonu. Tego ranka zobaczył ojca i jeszcze jednego mężczyznę. Popatrzył na nich posępnym wzrokiem i powiedział:

\- Już tyle razy ci mówiłem, że nie chcę nikogo widzieć. To nie pomoże.

\- On ci pomoże. Porozmawiaj z nim.

\- Nie, ojcze. W moim przypadku nic nie pomaga. Jak naprawię jedną rzecz, to zaraz psują się trzy. Dziś nie mam ochoty na rozmowy.

\- Tak, ale to…

\- Nie, ojcze.

\- Daj mu spokój.-powiedział mężczyzna-Może innym razem. Jak nie chce, to nie chce. Pójdę już, bo jeszcze się rozdzielę.

I zniknął. Anakin jednak pozostał. Patrzył zawiedziony wzrokiem na syna. W końcu powiedział:

\- To był Revan.

\- Jak to Revan? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Próbowałem, ale nie chciałeś mnie słuchać. Nie chcesz słuchać własnego ojca. Wiem, że ci ciężko i, że nie wiesz co robić, ale schowanie się w jaskini z samogonem niczego nie naprawi. Myślisz, że twoje działania nie mogą przynosić pozytywnych skutków, ale to ty mnie nawróciłeś. Pisane ci było większe przeznaczenie niż to, którego doświadczasz. Ktoś wszystko odmienił. Ale twój los leży teraz w twoich rękach. I nie tylko twój. Ta dziewczyna może i cię nienawidzi, ale w dalszym ciągu cię potrzebuje. Nie możesz tu siedzieć jak ostatni egoista, bo nigdy nim nie byłeś. Odszukaj ją, nawet jeśli nie chce cię widzieć. Ja straciłem więcej niż ty, ale myśl, że gdzieś w galaktyce żyje ktoś mi drogi, pobudziła mnie do działania. Teraz ty musisz działać, mój synu. Kieruj się miłością. Ona ocali was oboje.

\- Dziękuję ci, ojcze.

\- Nie ma za co, mój synu.

Zniknął, a Luke wyszedł z jaskini. Popatrzył na otaczającą go pustkę. Już od miesiąca nie widział Sokoła Millenium. Ani Chewbacci i Windu. Ani Rey. Chewbacca i Windu odlecieli. Nie wiedział gdzie i po co, ale polecieli. Nie wiedział jednak co stało się z nią. Nie raz myślał o tym, żeby jej poszukać, ale bał się tego, co nastąpi jeśli ją znajdzie. Wiedział, że powinien coś dla niej zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. Największym problemem było jednak to, że na wolności wciąż pozostawała coraz potężniejsza i okrutniejsza Maz Kanata. Został sam, ale musiał chociaż spróbować ją powstrzymać. Najwyżej zginie. Przynajmniej nie spędzi reszty życia bezczynnie. Ojciec miał rację. Trzeba w końcu coś zrobić.

Wyruszył więc sam na wyspę Maz Kanaty. Podczas, gdy płynął myślał o wielu rzeczach. Dlaczego Windu go zostawił? Dlaczego właśnie teraz, gdy pojawiła się realna nadzieja na pokonanie Maz Kanaty? Lecz może realna wydawała się ona tylko Lukowi. Może Windu rozumiał jak daleko są osiągnięcia celu. Dlaczego jednak nie odleciał wcześniej? I kiedy właściwie podjął te decyzję, że to zrobi? Luke nigdy nie rozumiał poczynań Mace`a. Ale czy rozumiał swoje własne poczynania? Te pytania były dla niego zbyt trudne. Postanowił pomyśleć o czymś innym. Tak zaczął myśleć o Rey. Co też ona może teraz wyprawiać? Czuł, że żyje i, że nie opuściła planety. To by wyczuł. Tak mu przynajmniej się wydawało. Bo kto go tam wie.

W każdym bądź razie, gdy znalazł się na wyspie, coś jednak wyczuł. Wyczuł Rey. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozmyślanie o tym, co ona tu robi, gdyż okazało się, że jest bliżej niż przypuszczał. Nieoczekiwanie wyszła zza skały i zaatakowała go swoim podwójnym czerwonym mieczem, podobnym do tego, który miał niegdyś Darth Maul. Ten sam Darth Maul, którego przepołowił cholerny Obi-Wan. Należy jednak wierzyć, że nie była ona ani w połowie tak silna, jak choćby jedna połowa Dartha Maula. Czy Luke mógłby ją pokonać? Bez pomocy Windu? I czy chciał ja pokonać? Nie było czasu tego rozważać. I nie było Windu. Gorzej. Tym razem to ona miała pomoc. Marną, ale zawsze. Był z nią Kylo Ren. Luke ze smutkiem spojrzał w maskę siostrzeńca. Myśli o tym chłopaku pochłonęły nie jeden łyk samogonu. Najpierw on przystał do niej, a teraz ona do niego. Jakież to wszystko bolesne. Czuł, że nie może z nimi walczyć. Odrzucił więc swój miecz, jak niegdyś w pojedynku z ojcem i zawołał:

\- Nie mogę mieć w was przeciwników!-Uniósł ręce i padł na kolana.- Zawiodłem was oboje. Wiem o tym i przepraszam. Poszliście złą drogą, ale dla mnie lepsza rzecz zginąć niż podnieść na was miecz.

\- Nie myśl, że nabiorę się na twoje sztuczki, wuju. Zabijałem już bezbronnych i członków rodziny.

I podniósł swój miecz na wuja, lecz Rey powstrzymała go krzycząc:

\- Zaczekaj, debilu!

\- O co ci chodzi? Sama chcesz go zabić? Było od razu tak mówić.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, idioto! Martwy będzie o wiele mniej przydatny. Żywy Luke Skywalker będzie idealnym prezentem dla najwyższego dowódcy. Powiesz Snokowi, że mogliśmy go przyprowadzić w dobrym stanie, ale zabiłeś go, żeby popisać się przed nie wiadomo kim?

\- Masz rację. Na moim miejscu dziadek wiedziałby co robić.

Po tych słowach założyli jeńcowi kajdanki uniemożliwiające używanie mocy. Był to prezent od Jar Jara. Maz Kanata chciała uchodzić za silną i niezależną kobietę, ale tak naprawdę wszystko, co posiadała zawdzięczała Jar Jarowi.

Luka zaprowadzono do celi. Tam myślał o tym, dlaczego Rey go ocaliła. Choć przyczyna wydawała się oczywista, jakaś część Luka miała nadzieję, że pierwotny powód był całkiem inny.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Luke obudził się rano w celi. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak bardzo mu się nie powiodło. Ważniejsze było to, co powinien zrobić teraz. Nagle zobaczył mężczyznę. Tym razem Luke poznał go. To był Revan.

\- To ty?-spytał onieśmielony Luke

\- Tak to ja Revan. Teraz chcesz rozmawiać?

\- Tak! Z tobą zawsze. Wybacz, że ostatnim razem cię nie poznałem. Mogłeś mi się ukazać w masce.

\- A może jeszcze z mieczem. Zresztą teraz ta maska kojarzy się wielu z twoim siostrzeńcem. Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteś Revanem. Przekozakiem Revanem. Każdy chciałby z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Każdy chciałby rozmawiać z Revanem? A ona przypomina ci Revana. Chyba powinien się o to obrazić.

\- Nie! Nie obrażaj się, Revanie! Proszę poradź mi coś. Nie wiem, co mam z nią zrobić. Dlaczego przystała do Maz Kanaty? Z nienawiści do mnie?

\- A czy wszystko w jej życiu musi być ściśle związane z tobą? Zawiodła się na tobie i rado będzie cię zwalczać, ale ma o wiele lepsze powody by tu być. Ty oszukałeś ją, skrzywdziłeś i poniżyłeś, najprościej mówiąc zniszczyłeś życie. Teraz ona musi nie tyle zemścić się, co znaleźć dla siebie miejsce i zrozumieć kim tak naprawdę jest. To normalne, że poszła do jedynego miejsca, w którym mogła to odkryć. Tobie nie mogła już zaufać, a brak zaufania do Maz Kanaty wynikał jedynie z twoich słów. To, że powiedziałeś jej prawdę, było, jak sądzę podyktowane po części szlachetnymi pobudkami, ale ona w to nie uwierzy. Myśli, że powiedziałeś jej to tylko dlatego, bo i tak by się dowiedziała przy spotkaniu z Maz Kanatą. Logiczny wniosek jest taki, że Maz Kanata nie może jak ją opisywałeś. Maz Kanata próbowała już przywołać jej wspomnienia. Do kogo innego miała by się udać? Gdybyś naprawdę ją kochał, rozumiałbyś to. Zrozum ją, a dotrzesz do niej. Tyle mam ci do powiedzenia. Pójdę już. Zacznij rozumieć, bo inaczej nikt ci nie pomoże. Ani ojciec, ani Windu, ani Revan.

Gdy zniknął Luke zaczął myśleć. Starał się wszystko w pełni wszystko zrozumieć, skoro to polecił mu Revan. Popołudniu do jego celi przyszła Rey. Luke chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego wzrok wymusił na nim milczenie. Ona jednak nie milczała.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś przychodząc tu? Że nas pokonasz? I dlaczego się poddałeś? Chciałeś wzbudzić litość? Nie uda ci się to. Nie można powtórzyć czegoś z takim samym jak poprzednio skutkiem. Nawet coś genialnego przy powtórnym odwzorowaniu staje się idiotyzmem.

\- Przyszłaś, aby mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- Przyszłam, aby ci powiedzieć, że najwyższy dowódca Snoke cię oczekuję. Nie każ mu się niecierpliwić.

\- Jej.-poprawił ją Luke- Miej świadomość komu służysz.

\- Komuś kto powiedział mi prawdę, gdy inni próbowali mnie zaprogramować jak do robota do swych niegodziwych celów.

\- Wiesz, że nie wszystko co ci mówi, jest prawdą. Nie jesteś głupia.

\- Myślisz tak, bo taką mnie stworzyłeś.

\- Nie. Nie będę usprawiedliwiać swojego czynu, ale nie ja cię stworzyłem. Wspomnienia to tylko dekoracja duszy. To kim jesteś tkwi w tobie. W głębi serca zawsze byłaś i będziesz tą wspaniałą, choć skrzywdzoną i poniżoną osobą. Jedyną osobą, którą być możesz. Sobą.

\- Skończ! Pora iść. Może Snoke zechce prowadzić z tobą dysputy filozoficzne.

Rey przyprowadziła Luka przed oblicze najwyższego dowódcy. Była tam również owa mroczna maszyna. Luke wiedział, co chce z nim zrobić Maz Kanata. Najwyższy dowódca opowiedział mu mi to o tym ze szczegółami, kpiąc przy tym z nowojedia i rodu Skywalkerów. Rey także była przy tym obecna. Odeszła dopiero po odłączeniu do maszyny Maz Kanaty i Luka. Po jakimś czasie wróciła jednak. Przyjrzała się podłączonym do maszyny twarzom. Na obu widoczne było cierpienie. Maszyna działała okrutnie. Wysysała moc z obu podłączonych, by potem połączoną wpoić jednemu. Lecz nagle maszyna wybuchła. Została zniszczona przez wielką potęgę, którą okazał się Mace Windu. Wyszedł właśnie z szafy, w której się ukrył i stanął na środku sali. Naprzeciwko niego stanęła Maz Kanata, której wybuch nie uszkodził na tyle, by nie mogła się z nim zmierzyć. Rozpoczął się pojedynek. Pojedynek, w którym nie było miejsca na miłosierdzie. Mace Windu był potężny. Czuł jednak, że to nie wystarczy by pokonać tę, która nosi w sobie potęgę wielu jediów i mrocznego lorda Jar Jara Binksa. Starał się jednak walczyć jak najdłużej. Spojrzał w kierunku leżącego Luka i klęczącej przy nim Rey.

\- Uciekajcie stąd, idioci!-krzyknął do nich- Idźcie sobie na inną wyspę, bo mi zawadzacie!

\- On nie da rady iść!-odkrzyknęła Rey

\- Ciota nie jedi! By chciał, to by pobiegł! Chociaż ty mi się stąd usuń!

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, więc Windu skupił się na innej obecnej tam francy. Atakował ją ze wszystkich swoich sił, ale ona nie dawała się pokonać. Była w równym stopniu co Windu skupiona na walce. Dlatego nie zauważyła nagłego zagrożenia. Ten błąd kosztował ją wiele. Nie zdążyła się nawet zdziwić, gdy jej serce przebił od tyłu miecz świetlny. Miecz ten był dziwny, a jego użytkownik jeszcze bardziej. Jednak właśnie ten miecz w rękach tego użytkownika wystarczył, aby zabić Maz Kanatę. Windu spojrzał na nieoczekiwanego zabójcę. Był to Kylo Ren.

\- I co mi się wpieprzasz do mojej walki!? Honoru cię rodzice nie nauczyli!? Dobra, wiem, że nie nauczyli. Ale tak od tyłu zabijać swojego najwyższego dowódcę.

\- To nie jest mój najwyższy dowódca! To stara, zakompleksiona wariatka! Nie mogłem dłużej jej służyć. Nie taki los wybrałby dla mnie dziadek.

\- Teraz doszedłeś do takiego wniosku?

\- On mi to powiedział. Wreszcie mi się ukazał.

\- Dopiero teraz?

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale. Teraz muszę naprawić swoje błędy. Wiesz może co z moim wujem?

\- Przekonajmy się.-odparł Windu po czym odwrócił głowę w kierunku pokonanego Snoka mówiąc:

\- I poległaś, maleńka Maz Kanato.

Ben i Windu podeszli do leżącego Luka i za przykładem Rey uklękli przy nim. Kylo Ren powiedział:

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, wuju. Już o nic cię nie winię. Dziadek mi wszystko wytłumaczył. Teraz będę naprawiał swoje błędy.

Luke chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Zaczął jedynie niezrozumiale bełkotać.

\- Co on mówi?-spytał Ben

\- Pyta o to co ja. Dlaczego właśnie teraz dziadek ci się ukazał. Zwalmy to na kaprys zmarłego.

Luke znowu próbował coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, gówniarzu!-odpowiedział Windu-Latam gdzie chcę i z kim chcę. Chewbacca mógł już dawno odlecieć bez słowa, gdyż statek przynależał mu prawnie po tych latach spędzonych jako drugi pilot. Ale wy nie akceptujecie tego, bo jesteście rasistami. Dla was Wookiee zrobił swoje, Wookiee może odejść. Macie go za idiotę, a wie i rozumie więcej niż wy.

\- Przestań, Mace!-zawołała Rey

Luke popatrzył na nią pełnym żalu wzrokiem. Z oczu obojga poleciały łzy. Luke znów bełkotał, a Rey spytała:

\- A teraz co mówi?

\- Żałuje tego, że zniszczył ci życie i cię kocha.

\- Naprawdę?

Luke skinął z wysiłkiem głową, a Windu powiedział:

\- Naprawdę. Aż mi pulsują we łbie te jego chore myśli.

\- Luke!-powiedziała Rey-Przepraszam. To mimo wszystko nie powinno się tak skończyć. Ja…

\- Ona też cię kocha.-powiedział Windu z niewyobrażalnie komiczną powagą- Macie wzajemność. Jak miło. I żyli krótko i nieszczęśliwie pośród samogonu.

\- Jak możesz, Mace!? W takiej chwili!?

Wtedy do sali wbiegł Chewbacca i coś zaryczał.

\- Wreszcie jesteś, przyjacielu!-zawołał Windu-No pora kończyć ten cyrk, bo robi się już nudny.

\- On umiera, Mace!-zawołała Rey

\- Chciałabyś.-odparł Windu- Dlaczego ma umierać? Bo leży i kwiczy? Wiem, że to by było bardzo romantyczne, ale wyciągacie nazbyt pochopne wnioski.-po czym zawołał w kierunku Wookieego- Pora brać tego pajaca na statek!

Chewbacca wziął na ręce Luka i wszyscy udali się na pokład świeżoprzybyłego Sokoła Millenium. Tam podłączono wycieńczonego Skywalkera do maszyny zainstalowanej tam przez Windu, która teraz pomagała Lukowi dojść do siebie. Widząc zdziwienie wszystkich Mace powiedział:

\- Windu zawsze zjawia się w porę. Kontrolowałem tę maszynę, by nie wyrządziła Lukowi przesadnej szkody. A teraz lećmy stąd w bardziej cywilizowane regiony. Może zdarzy się cud i będą nas tam oczekiwać jakieś szlachetne jednostki. Albo chociaż byle jakie jednostki.

I polecieli.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Luke od dwóch tygodni przebywał przymusowo w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym. Do tej pory pozwolono mu widywać się jedynie z siostrą. Teraz odzyskał już siły, a moc płynęła w nim spokojnie. Postanowiono mu już zezwolić na spacery i wszelkiego rodzaju wizyty. Tego dnia przechadzał się po ogromnym ogrodzie ośrodka. Tam spotkał Rey. Popatrzyli na siebie w milczeniu i usiedli na ławce.

\- Jak się czujesz?-spytała po chwili

\- Dobrze. Aż za dobrze jak na to wszystko. Przeżyłem tu dwa tygodnie terroru. Ścisła dieta, zero spacerów, żadnego samogonu. Teraz czekają mnie kolejne dwa tygodnie niewoli, choć już luźniejszej.

\- Kto wymyślił ci taką terapię?

\- Windu. On za wszystko płaci. Wolę nie myśleć, jaki ma w tym cel. Teraz oni mnie nie wypuszczą, by nie zawieść klienta. A co u ciebie?

\- Nic szczególnego.

\- Leia mówiła, że u niej bywasz. To prawda?

\- Tak. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

\- A jak radzisz sobie z tym wszystkim co cię spotkało?

\- Wtedy, gdy podłączyłam cię do tej maszyny, poczułam, że muszę wyjść. Zaraz potem doznałam wizji. Przypomniałam sobie większość ze swojego życia. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że miałeś rację co do Maz Kanaty. Że nie kłamałeś w jej sprawie. To nadal nie jest dla mnie proste, ale wiem już kim jestem. Przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu.

\- Dlaczego wtedy wróciłaś do tamtej sali?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu wróciłam i zobaczyłam ciebie. Nie mogłam patrzeć jak cierpisz, ani temu zapobiec. Dobrze, że Mace zapobiegł.

\- Cieszysz się, że tak się stało?

\- Maz Kanata zginęła. Od początku o to chodziło.

\- A to, że ja przeżyłem? To też dobrze?

\- Tak. Powinieneś przeżyć. Jesteś ostatnim jediem.

\- Mam wątpliwości, czy mogę się tak nazywać. Ten tytuł nadał mi Yoda, ale on chciał mnie wtedy nakłonić do pojedynku z ojcem. Mace nigdy nie nazwałby mnie jediem. Ale nawet jeśli nim jestem, to czy jedi powinni istnieć? Jedi kłamią, manipulują i wykorzystują.

\- A ty? Kłamiesz, manipulujesz i wykorzystujesz?

\- Sama wiesz-powiedział Luke spuściwszy wzrok

\- A wtedy u Maz Kanaty?

\- Naprawdę okłamałem cię tylko w jednej sprawie. Wtedy, gdy mówiłem, a właściwie chciałem powiedzieć…

\- Czyli chciałeś?

\- Tak. Chciałem. Zresztą i tak to już usłyszałaś. Tyle, że wtedy powiedziałaś, że mnie nienawidzisz. Ale u Maz Kanaty…

\- To Windu to powiedział.

\- Nie zaprzeczyłaś.

\- Wiem. W tamtej chwili nie mogłam zaprzeczać. Ale choć już pamiętam kim byłam, nie jestem pewna natury tego uczucia. To ty stworzyłeś moje wspomnienia. Nie wiem czy wszystko co do ciebie czuję nie wynika z tego faktu. Co jeśli jesteś mi bliski, bo twój umysł jest we wszystkim, co pamiętam.

\- Wszakże odzyskałaś dawne wspomnienia. Mając szerszy obraz kogo widzisz patrząc na mnie?

\- Człowieka, którego nigdy nie zapomnę i któremu mimo wszystko chce zaufać. Kogoś kto popełnił wiele błędów, ale i wiele wycierpiał. Ale co z tobą i twoimi uczuciami? Jak możesz kochać kobietę, która…

\- Mogę. Uwierz mi, że mogę. Gdyby był tu Windu, pewnie skomentowałby to, ale nie ma go. Dlatego posłuchaj. Kocham cię i gdziekolwiek będę, chcę, byś ty była przy mnie.

\- Poszłabym za tobą wszędzie, ale czy po tym wszystkim to możliwe?

\- A czy po tym wszystkim cokolwiek jest możliwe? Masz prawo mnie nienawidzić, ale jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, zostań ze mną.

\- Kocham cię. Ale co proponujesz?

\- Pobierzmy się. To najlepsze co możemy zrobić.

\- Tak, pobierzmy się.-powiedział Rey gładząc jego brodę

Pocałowali się i wtedy usłyszeli głos Windu.

\- Ja to wam chyba ciągle przeszkadzam.

Ich oczom ukazał się nie tylko Windu, ale i Leia, Chewbacca oraz Ben Solo.

\- Jak miło was widzieć- powiedział Luke- Mace, przyjacielu, przed chwilą mówiłem, że cię nam brakuje.

\- Wierzę.-odparł kpiąco Windu- W końcu żyć beze mnie nie możecie.

\- Usiądźcie tu gdzieś.-powiedział Luke- Mamy dla was wiadomość. Bierzemy ślub.

\- Świetnie-odparł ironicznie Windu

\- Gratuluję- powiedziała zdziwiona tym wszystkim Leia- Kiedy chcecie wziąć ślub?

\- Jak najszybciej.- powiedział Luke

\- To wspaniała wiadomość!-powiedział Ben- Dobrze, że Maz Kanata zginęła i, że dziadek powiedział mi prawdę. Szkoda tylko, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej. Do tej pory miewałem widzenia, w których mówił, że to ty, wuju go zabiłeś. Ale to pochodziło od Snoka. Kiedy zobaczyłem prawdziwego dziadka, wyczułem różnicę. Wytłumaczył mi, że nie mógł mi się przedtem ukazać przez zalewające mój umysł wizję Maz Kanaty. Dopiero, gdy przestałem przemawiać do jego maski i wyciszyłem umysł, a Snoke był zajęty czym innym, udało mi się usłyszeć najprawdziwszy głos dziadka.

\- Co teraz chcesz zrobić?-spytał Luke

\- Naprawiać błędy. Ja nie ożenię. Po tym co zrobiłem, założenie rodziny jest dla mnie niemożliwe. Ale są dzieci, które potrzebują utrzymania, opieki i sernika na święta. Postanowiłem przejąć sierociniec po Maz Kanacie.

\- Chcesz prowadzić sierociniec Maz Kanaty?-spytał zszokowana Rey

\- Tak. Chociaż nie. To już nie jest sierociniec Maz Kanaty. Pozrywałem nalepki o finansowaniu i zburzyłem pomnik. Teraz będzie to sierociniec imienia Anakina Skywalkera.

\- Świetnie.-powiedział swym obojętnie pogardliwym tonem Windu

Dwa miesiące później, gdy wszyscy w galaktyce, oprócz tych normalnych, cieszyli się zwycięstwem demokracji, odbyły się zaślubiny Luka i Rey. Przed ceremonią do dziewczyny podszedł Finn, aby z nią porozmawiać. Luke, Windu i Ben siedzieli na murku obserwując z dala rozmowę.

\- Czego też on od niej chce?-spytał Luke

\- Chce ją przekonać, że popełnia błąd wychodząc za starego dziada.- stwierdził Windu- Próbuję wytłumaczyć jej, że to chore, ale cos mu nie idzie, bo ona mimo wszystko pragnie zostać twoją żoną.

\- A ty? Uważasz, że to chore?-spytał Ben

\- Nie bardziej niż nazwanie sierocińca imieniem dzieciobójcy. Tak, to jest chore, ale już najmniej przez różnicę wieku.-powiedział Windu

\- Nie myśl, że nie miałem wątpliwości.-odpowiedział Luke- Ale widać tak musiało być. To przeznaczenie.

\- Za moich czasów wszyscy wierzyli, że przeznaczeniem twojego ojca jest wytracenie sithów. I wytracił ich, ale najpierw wykończył też jediów, doprowadził się do kalectwa i przy okazji pozbawił mnie ręki. A wszystko po to, by już po 30 latach po galaktyce gonił idiota z czerwonym mieczem czczący maskę Vadera, której zresztą twój ojciec szczerze nienawidził.

\- Nazywasz mnie idiotą?-spytał Ben

\- Jeśli się poczuwasz. Ja osobiście nie narzekam na niedobór czcicieli maski Vadera z czerwonymi mieczami.

\- Czyli nie o mnie ci chodziło?

Windu westchnął załamany i położywszy rękę na ramieniu Bena powiedział:

\- Myśl, co chcesz. W końcu ty też jesteś postacią tragiczną.

Wtedy Finn I Rey podeszli do nich. Finn powiedział do Rey:

\- Proszę, zastanów się. Jeszcze nie jest za późno.

\- Jest-odparła-Dla mnie jest za późno. Już nie wyrzucę go z serca.

\- Pomyśl tylko. Przecież to chore.

\- Dobrze powiedziane.- roześmiał się Windu

\- Tak. Dogadalibyście się.-powiedział Ben- Nawet podobni jesteście. Może to jakiś twój syn.

\- Podobni tylko w jednej małoznaczącej kwestii. Ale oto wasze pojmowanie świata. Przy swoim kolorze skóry muszę być ojcem każdego czarnego w tej galaktyce. A żeby widzieć, że to chore nie potrzeba żadnych szczególnych genów. Wy widzicie to, co macie w głowach, a ja to, co mam przed oczami. Ale to nieważne. Będzie tak, jak będzie, a wy zrobicie to co zrobicie. I tak ród Skywalkerów musi trwać, choć nikt tak naprawdę nie wie po jaką cholerę. Róbmy już lepiej ten ślub, bo dopiero na weselu będzie wypadało się napić.

I odbył się ślub, a po nim wesele, na którym nie zabrakł oczywiście samogonu. Gdy Leia przy toaście zawołała: „Zdrowie młodej pary!", Finn trącił siedzącego obok Windu i powiedział:

\- Co z nich za młoda para?

\- Po prostu młoda.

\- Rey jest młoda. Ale ten stary dziad…

\- Dziad stary, ale para młoda, nowa.

\- Popierasz to?

\- Ja niczego nie popieram.

Windu wychylił kieliszek i popatrzywszy na tańczącą i uśmiechniętą parę rzekł:

\- Czas umierać.

Jego słowa sprawdziły się, gdyż już po trzech miesiącach poczuł, że naprawdę nadszedł jego czas. Gdy przyszła ta chwila, ułożył się na łożu śmierci i wezwał do siebie Luka.

\- Co się stało?-spytał Skywalker

\- Już pora. Już nadeszła ostatnia chwila, gówniarzu. Czas umierać.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Tego też nie powinienem wiedzieć? To będzie normalna śmierć. Rzadko spotykana w tej galaktyce. Tobie przyjdzie wysłuchać moich ostatnich słów. Nie raz wyzywałem cię na pojedynki, sprawdzałem, co zrobisz. Chciałem się przekonać, co tak naprawdę jest lepsze. Starzy czy nowi jedi? I czy jesteś godzien szkolić nowe pokolenia. Teraz widzę, że nowi jedi są beznadziejni, ale starzy też byli. Tyle, że wtedy była jakaś tradycja, ciągłość. Ty gówniarzu, nie jesteś godzien, ale i tak powinieneś ich szkolić, choćby po to by miał kto padać na ciemną stronę. Tak już musi być. Twoje przeznaczenie, jeśli wolisz takie pojmowanie. Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę. Niech imię Windu nie będzie zapamiętane. Nie opowiadaj o mnie, nie wznoś pomnika na moim grobie, nie nazywaj mym imieniem swego syna, ani żadnego sierocińca. Już pora. Mimo wszystko bywały chwilę, że dobrze się z tobą piło, gówniarzu.

\- Z tobą też stary moczymordo.

\- Już czas. Czas umierać.

Windu rozpłynął się w mocy, a Luke powiedział:

\- Oto odszedł prawdziwy ostatni jedi.

Prze następne trzy tygodnie Luke nie odnajdował w niczym radości. Siedział przygnębiony, aż do dnia, w którym jego żona przyniosła mu wyjątkową nowinę. Oczekiwała jego dziecka. To osłodziło jego ból. Zrozumiał, że choć stracił przyjaciela, nigdy już nie będzie sam. Wiedział też jednak, że zgodnie z ostatnią wola zmarłego, nie nazwie jego imieniem swojego dziecka. Znalazł się jednak inny szlachetny imiennik. Gdy Rey urodziła ich pierworodnego syna, nazwali go Han. Han Skywalker. Luke myślał jeszcze o imieniu Anakin, ale Rey wytłumaczyła mu, że ich syn będzie prawdopodobnie powszechnie znaną postacią i nie powinien mylić się ludziom ze swym dziadkiem.

Parę lat później Rey urodziła bliźnięta, chłopca i dziewczynkę. Chłopca nazwali Owen, a dziewczynkę Beru. Czwartym ostatnim dzieckiem był syn o imieniu George. Wszystkie te dzieci stały się jediami i Ród Skywalkerów trwał. Trwał też żywot Luka Skywalkera, a niektórzy twierdzili nawet, że trwał zbyt długo. Dożył on 140 lat, aż w końcu oddał ducha i przyłączon jest do ludu swego. Dwa dni po jego śmierci zmarła, choć o wiele młodsza, to jednak nie młoda Rey. Mówiono wówczas, że tak się z nim zżyła, że naprawdę gotowa była iść za nim wszędzie. Lecz któż może prawidłowo interpretować całą tą bezsensowną i bezcelową historię.

Jedno jest pewne. I po swej śmierci Windu nieraz obserwował Luka i Rey i nieraz mówił im: „Jesteście chorzy." Czynił to jednak bardziej dla siebie, niż dla nich. Oto co trzeba powiedzieć na koniec. Windu miał rację. Od początku do końca Windu miał rację.


End file.
